Fated Love
by akuablu22
Summary: Two hot guys, both popular and athletic. Heartthrobs of Shuei High School. Two beautiful girls, awaiting the new adventures to come in their new home. Will the 4 teenagers find love? AyuxKaji NinaxTsujiai NO FLAMES PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so please no flames! (: i'll defintely work harder to make it better!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ultra Maniac or any of its characters !**

Chapter 1

"AYU! AYU! Wake up! It's a beautiful day, and I want to go shopping!" shouted Nina, a hyper, but beautiful blonde.

"Ugh… What time is it?" asked Ayu opening one sleepy eye.

"8:15! Now wake up! You promised to go shopping with me!" said Nina with a pout.

"Oh, alright! I'm up!" said Ayu as she slowly trudged the bathroom to take a shower, brush her teeth and get ready.

"Oh, okay! I'll go change and let's move!" said Nina while throwing one fist into the air.

Nina ran into her room busily picking an outfit to wear from her enormous closet. She came out wearing an elegant, flowy white top with a vest, and khaki-colored shorts, showing off her long, toned legs. She wore white sandals, with large white sunglasses. She wore earrings in a shape of a bow, and her hair was in two long, blonde braids, with a few wisps of hair framing her face to finish off her amazing look. She grabbed her white purse, and pink cell phone, and headed off to find Ayu.

"Ayu! I'm finished!" Nina shouted.

"Yeah, me too!" said Ayu and she walked down the stairs.

Ayu was dressed in a red flowy top with puffs on the sleeves, and dark-washed jeans. She wore a black newspaper boy hat, and black gladiator sandals. She was wearing black hoped earrings, and her hair was in cute, beached waves with sunglasses rested on the top of her head.

"Wow Ayu! You look so cute!" Ayu blushed.

"Thanks! You do too, Nina!" said Ayu happily.

"Well, off to the mall we go!"

"Definitely!"

The two girls walked around finding an occasional "cute" top or skirt. After only 2 hours, they were already tired.

"Wow Ayu, I'm really tired right now, let's go get something to eat!" said Nina, trying to catch her breath.

"Okay! I'm pretty tired too… Oh look! There's an ice cream shop over there!"

So, they walked to the ice cream shop. There, they ordered strawberry and chocolate flavored ice cream. As they were relaxing, they heard some shouts.

"Kaji! Hiroki! Over here!" screamed a hyper blonde who was wearing almost too revealing clothing.

"Akiho!" said Kaji smiling. He then noticed a girl with long black hair and waves. He couldn't stop staring. _I wonder who that hot girl is!_

"Earth to Kaji!"

"Huh? Oh hey Hiroki! Check out that hot girl over there!" said Kaji. But, Hiroki kept his eyes focused on the blonde girl who had a bit of chocolate on her lip, and was laughing with her friend.

"Hey Nina, I feel someone watching us!" said Ayu.

They turned their heads…

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter's so short! I'm not sure if it's good or not!! D: But, I will be updated occasionally :D **


	2. Chapter 2

They saw two good looking guys striding over to their table. Ayu narrowed her eyes in disapproval. They looked like those guys who pretend to care for you, but dump you after getting what they want. Her thoughts were interrupted when the brown-haired boy started speaking.

"Hi!"

"Uh...hi?" said Ayu with uncertainty. Nina glared at the two boys, thinking that they wanted something from the two girls.

"I'm Kaji Tetsushi, and this is my friend, Hiroki Tsujiai."

"Hmm... that's nice," said Nina without a care, continuing to eat her ice cream.

_Wow, that girl's feisty!_ thought Hiroki looking at Nina with an amused twinkle in his eyes. He looked her up and down. She had beautiful blonde hair that went almost to her waist, but not quite. Her skin was creamy and her face was flawless. He watched as she spooned up a bit of the strawberry ice cream into her mouth. He suddenly wanted to eat some strawberry ice cream.

"Are you two girls busy?"

"Yes, and we'll be taking our leave," Ayu retorted, getting up quickly and walking away with Nina. The two boys watched as the two girls stepped into their car, and drove away. _Hm, I do hope I see her again_ thought the two boys.

**-SHUEI HIGH SCHOOL-**

_A new school, a new beginning_ thought Ayu as she walked through the clean halls of Shuei High School. Trailing behind was Nina who was trying to find the dance studio. When they finally reached the office, the secretary lifted up her eyes, pushed up her glasses, and smiled at the two confused girls.

"I'm assuming you two are new, based on your confused expressions."

"Yes... we are..."

"Well, here are your schedules!"

"Thank you!"

The girls walked out, comparing their schedules. They all shared the same classes except for one class. Ayu had art and Nina had dance.

"Cool! We're in a lot of classes together!" exclaimed Nina happily.

"Of course! There's nothing we don't accomplish together!" said Ayu with a smile.

They walked slowly to thier classroom, too engaged with their conversation. They finally reached the room.

"This is it..." said Ayu taking in a deep breath.

"No turning back." said Nina confidently. Ayu gave her a weird look.

"Um... Nina, it's not like we're going to die or anything..."

"Hehe! I know! I wanted to add a dramatic effect!"

"O..kay.."

They entered their classroom. Everyone turned their heads, and faced the door. The intimidating stares made the girls want to turn around a run out of the school, and go back home.

"Girls, please come in, and introduce yourselves." said Mr. Terada, the teacher.

"Yessir." they said in unison.

"Well... my name is Ayu Tateishi, and I am currently 16-years old. I love art, and I hope to pursue art in the future." said Ayu with a genuine smile plastered on her face.

"Um... my name is Nina Sakura, and I am also 16-years old. I love to dance, and hope to own a dance studio in the future." finished Nina, biting her lip nervously.

The whole class began murming talking about the two girls. The students could tell that the two girls would be instantly popular at the school. From the back of the room, two boys were smirking, devising a plan to make the girls theirs.

**A/N: I hope this chapter is better! Please review ! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to AkifromHell66 & Ayu-iza for reviewing! :D You guys seriously motivated me to write a longer chapter (at least i hope it's longer D:) I am trying to update as much as I can but school is in the way ): **

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Ultra Maniac or any of its characters.**

Ayu let out a huge, unattractive yawn as Mr. Terada was giving one of his boring lectures. Eyelids drooping, Ayu tried to focus on what Mr. Terada was saying.

"As you can see the molecules are...BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH..." was all Ayu heard before her head slammed onto the desk.

_BAM!_

Everyone turned their heads toward the sound. Ayu was sleeping, breathing softly. Nina giggled and thought, _'Ayu-chan is so cute when she sleeps!'_ Kaji smiled at the sleeping girl, and thought she was an angel. On the other hand, Mr. Terada was furious. Slowly approaching her desk, Mr. Terada tapped a ruler against his hand, intimidating the other students.

_SLAM!_

The ruler came in contact with the desk.

"OHAYO GOZAIMASU!" said Ayu standing up, raising her right hand. The class burst into fits of laughter as Ayu turned red from embarassment.

"Mr. Terada, I am SO sorry!"

"Well, since you're new it can't be helped... But please, PLEASE, do not do that again."

"Yes, sir..."

Class was finally dismissed and the two boys began to approach their target.

"Hm... I didn't know you guys liked us so much!" said Kaji with a confident smirk. "You followed us to this school didn't you?"

When Ayu heard these words, she was furious. "For your information, _whoever you are_, we are DEFINITELY NOT following you! Your _modesty_ is killing me!"

"Sure... and I suppose you didn't ask the secretary which classroom we were in?" asked Tsujiai with a playful smirk.

Nina gasped. "Of course we didn't! She assigned us to this classroom!"

Ayu was so annoyed that she stormed out of the classroom. Nina followed quickly, and the boys were appalled. No girl had ever rejected or used an angry tone at them.

"Did you hear that girl? _Who ARE WE?_ Is she blind or stupid?!" asked Kaji who was clearly pissed and insulted.

**DURING BREAK**

"Oh, Ayu! Calm down! They're just a bunch of jerks!"

"Yeah, CONCEITED ONES!"

"I think you should find the art room. I think a bit of drawing and painting will calm you down!"

"Yeah, you're right... okay!"

"See you later, Ayu-chan!"

"You two Nina!"

**DANCE STUDIO**

"Okay, this is where I prove the school I'm not just a pretty face!" said Nina with determination.

She quickly changed into a leotard, pink leggings, and a loose shirt. She tied her hair up into a long, wavy ponytail and clipped her bangs up. She looked simple, but stunning. She turned on the music. The music started playing _M-flo. loves Melody - Miss You_.

_DJ play that music louder, onegai_

BOOM CLAP BOOM BOOM BOOM CLAP X2

futari de iru no ni I miss you  
chikaku ni itemo Boy I miss you  
sukoshi dake baby (the cold crush lover is here)  
moshikashite maybe (the ryuusei's flowin this year)  
ki ga kawaru mae ni rock with you  
soshite kyou mo kono mama with you  
doko made (mou) sukoshi dake  
soshite asa made Uh Uh Uh in this atmosphere

Nina danced gracefully, mixing hip-hop with ballet. She did a perfect pirouette (**A/N:** For those of you unfamiliar with ballet, a pirouette is Whirl or spin. A complete turn of the body on one foot, on point or demi-pointe.)

_Don't know why this love gotta be muzukashii  
I'm the uchuu no Super lover BA-BARU na noni  
Don't know why this TAKAHASHI TAKU no beat  
Gotta be so fly with Ryouhei to melody... Now listen_

As the rap was playing, Nina did some hip-hop, and nailed the moves perfectly, moving her hips to rhythm of the song. Little did she know, Tsujiai Hiroki, was watching her through the window, impressd by her dancing skills.

_I don't know why kimi no kijun wa  
totemo high nanimo kamo so uptight  
are mo kore mo PUREZENTO saretemo  
Baby you don't know  
sore dake ja nai yo_

Nina pretended she was the singer, lipsyncing to the song as she danced her own choreographed moves. She swished her hair to the music, and did a chaîné followed by a piqué.

_futari de iru no ni I miss you  
chikaku ni itemo Boy I miss you  
sukoshi dake baby (the cold crush lover is here)  
moshikashite maybe (the ryuusei's flowin this year)  
ki ga kawaru mae ni rock with you  
soshite kyou mo kono mama with you  
doko made (mou) sukoshi dake  
soshite asa made Uh Uh Uh in this atmosphere_

The song ended, and Nina finished with a spectacular pose. All of a sudden she heard loud clapping. Turning around quickly, she saw none other than Tsujiai Hiroki, clapping with a smile.

"W-what are you doing here?" asked Nina nervously. She couldn't deny that Hiroki was a bit attractive.

"Oh... I was only passing by and I saw you dance amazingly. You weren't kidding when you said you loved to dance!"

"Oh... thank you very much!" Nina smiled warmly, causing Hiroki to blush slightly.

**ART ROOM**

Ayu had already put on an apron, and was beginning to work on her painting. She was practicing killing her brush, trying to diminish her rage. She was painting abstract, and the paper was filled with angry, warm colors. She made swirls and waves. Surprisingly, the abstract turned out beautiful, and was almost finished.

"Hm... nice painting"

"AH!" Ayu said falling over. But, Kaji caught her. He smiled at her.

"What are you doing here?!" asked Ayu angrily, pushing herself off of him, and trying to regain her composture.

"Oh, nothing... just strolling around you know."

"Right..." Ayu was staring to feel a little creeped out.

"What?! I don't just STALK people all day! I have better things to do!" said Kaji chuckling nervously.

"Riiight..."

"REALLY!"

"Uh-huh... you are _SO_ convincing right now," said Ayu with her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Fine! Don't believe me!"

"Hm." Ayu was too busy finishing up her painting to notice Kaji fuming behind her.

_'I will DEFINITELY not be ignored! Playing hard to get huh? Well... I'll get you Ayu Tateishi, and you can't do a thing about it!_

**I'm sorry this chapter isn't much longer! But, I can't think of anything else to write for now! I hope this chapter isn't too bad! ): Look for more updates! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ugh. So school's been really killing me lately, and I barely have energy to think about the next chapter I'm going to write! So, I apologize if you guys are waiting long ):**

A week had already gone by, and the girls had found the two heartthrobs hanging around them more often. They soon got use to their prescence. Amazingly, Ayu had some feelings for Kaji, and Nina with Hiroki.

"Good Morning Ayu!" said Kaji giving her one of his famous heart-stopping smiles

"...Hey..."

"Whoa, what's wrong?"

"I stayed up until 2 a.m. to finish my project..." said Ayu letting out a huge yawn.

"Well, if you're tired you can rest your head on my shoulder!" said Kaji with a wink.

To his surprise, Ayu rested her head atop of his shoulder, closing her eyes for a few moments. Heat rushed up his face as he realized that the beautiful girl was the closest she's been since he met her. He smirked realizing that Ayu tolerated him a little more. His plan was working.

"GOOD MORNING AYU, KAJI!" came an optimistic voice. Kaji turned around to see Nina waving and Hiroki walking calmly beside her.

"G'morning!" said Kaji. Ayu was still sleeping on his shoulder.

Nina tapped Ayu on the shoulder and opened her arms wide. Kaji was looking at her curiously. Suddenly Ayu woke up and collapsed into Nina's arms.

"GOOD MORNING AYU-CHAN!" Nina screamed hugging Ayu way too tight.

"Can't... breathe..." said Ayu gasping for air.

"Oh! Sorry Ayu-chan!"

Ayu was trying to catch her breath while the two amused boys watched from the sidelines.

"So, tomorrow we have the day off! What should we do?" Nina wondered.

"Hm... maybe we should go to the beach! We haven't been there in a while!"

"Great idea Ayu-chan!"

"Can we go too?" asked Kaji interrupting.

"Um..."

"Come on, we love the beach!" said Hiroki pleading and attempted to use his puppy dog eyes.

"Ah, fine," said Nina giving in to the adorable puppy dog eyes.

The day went by smoothly, and the four teens were more than excited to go to the beach. Visions of white sand, building sand castles, soothing waves, and tanning filled their minds (or at least the girls' minds!). But, the boys were excited to see Ayu/Nina the next day.

**BEACH**

"Wow Ayu-chan! Look! It's the beach!" yelled Nina in happiness. She was wearing a white flowy skirt, a pink tanktop, her hair in a high ponytail, sunglasses, white flip-flops, and a pink bikini underneath.

"Ah! The wind feel so good!" said Ayu letting the wind blow through her hair. She wore a white dress, white flip-flops, a white sunhat, and carried a white purse, with a red bikini underneath.

The two boys watched the girls get overexcited about the beach, and smiled as they saw how cute they were. Nina laid a blanket on the sand, while Ayu set up a colorful umbrella next to it. Kaji set up the beach chairs, and Hiroki got out the necessities. The girls helped each other put on sunblock, and Nina headed to the waves carrying a small bucket and a shovel.

"HEY! LET'S ALL BUILD A SAND CASTLE TOGETHER!"

"GREAT IDEA!"

"I'm up for it!"

"Okay!"

They all ran near the waves and attacked the sand with their shovels. Nina ran back and forth delivering water as Kaji, Hiroki, and Ayu attempted to make the castle. Nina eventually came and helped, and together they all neatly sculpted a huge castle. It looked perfect!

"This is the best castle I have ever made in my entire life!" said Nina admiring the beauty of their teamwork.

"Same here!" said Kaji smiling.

The four teens walked back to their spot, and decided to do other things. Kaji and Hiroki played beach volleyball together, competing with two other people. Nina read a book and enjoyed the ocean breeze as Ayu began tanning herself. When they got tired, the four teens watched the sunset, admiring the beauty of nature and the ocean.

"Well, I guess it's time to head back!" said Hiroki stretching out his arms.

"Yeah, it's getting pretty late..." said Ayu a little disappointed. She wanted to stay on the beach forever, enjoying the fresh air and calm sounds of the waves.

"Don't worry Ayu-chan! We'll come back soon," said Nina trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, I guess you're right!"

When Ayu got home, her house was empty. This was normal for her since her parents were always working late hours. Sighing, she walked up slowly to her room. She took a bath and fell onto her bed. She wished her mom and dad were at home so that she could share her exciting day with them. Unfortunately, they seemed too busy for her. She buried her head in the pillow, wishing for once her parents would be home waiting for her when school was finished. But, that was just wishful thinking. She averted her thoughts to a certain brown-headed boy. She imagined his cute face giving her that drop-dead gorgeous smile. She slowly fell asleep as visions of the boy filled her dreams.

**Okay, so this chapter is SUPER SUPER short, and not that great... I always try to aim for long chapters, but I always run out of ideas. As you can see, Ayu is totally OOC in my story! But, I think it makes the story more exciting in a way (: Please review! I'll try to update a little more.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I finally have time to update (: I actually finished my homework earlier instead of procrastinating (: Haha. **

Rays of sunlight streamed through Nina's window. Squinting, Nina slowly opened her eyes, and glanced at the clock. 10:30am, it read. Nina rubbed her eyes and stretched out her tired muscles. It was a beautiful Saturday, and Nina did not want to waste it. Slipping on her slippers, Nina walked to her bathroom, and took a quick shower. After her shower, she walked down to the kitchen, and prepared a cup of coffee. Nina began mixing up a few ingredients in a bowl, and began frying chocolate chip pancakes. Settling down to her breakfast, Nina took out the newspaper, and slowly began solving a crossword puzzle. A few moments later, she was fully dressed, carrying a bag, and was walking out onto the pavement. Stopping, Nina turned on her iPod, and played _Goodbye Days_ by _YUI_. Soft music filled her ears, and a faint strum of guitar strings were heard. YUI's clear voice began to fill Nina's ears.

_Dakara ima ai ni yuku  
Sou kimetanda  
POKETTO no kono kyoku wo  
Kimi ni kikasetai_

Nina walked, letting the sunlight hit her face. She walked slowly to her destination, enjoying nature.

_Sotto VORYUUMU wo agete  
Tashikamete mita yo_

Finally, Nina reached the dance studio. Opening the door, she found a few other dancers practicing their own choreography.

_oh Good-bye days ima  
Kawaru ki ga suru  
Kinou made ni so long  
Kakkoyoku nai yasashi sa ga soba ni aru kara  
with you_

Nina went into the changing room, and dressed into her leotard, leggings, and t-shirt. Pulling her hair into a loose ponytail, she walked onto the dance floor.

_Katahou no IYAFON wo  
Kimi ni watasu  
Yukkuri to nagarekomu  
Kono shunkan_

Nina gracefully danced, nailing each move perfectly. She was graceful, and danced while emphasizing her moves a little more. Confidence radiated throughout her as she practiced. Nina was so concentrated with her dancing, she did not notice that the other dancers had stopped practicing, and were watching Nina dance in admiration.

_Onaji uta wo kuchizusamu toki  
Soba ni ite I wish  
Kakkoyoku nai yasashi sa ni  
Aete yokatta yo_

_...Good-bye days_

Nina finished her choreography, and was congratulated with applause. Nina looked around seeing the other girls clapping. She blushed, embarassed that they were watching her the whole entire time. Nina practiced for another 30 minutes before leaving the studio. She stepped onto the sidewalk, and headed toward the local coffee shop. There, she ordered a pumpkin spice latte. She settled down on one of the small tables, listening to her iPod and continued solving her crossword puzzle. Then, the sound of a chair being pulled back interrupted her. She looked up. Hiroki Tsujiai was standing there, holding a danish roll, and a to-go cup of coffee.

"May I join you?"

"Sure..."

They were silent for a moment. Nina pretended to be concentrated in her crossword puzzle as Hiroki was silently eating his roll.

"So, what are you doing here?" asked Hiroki breaking the ice.

"Um... just having some 'me' time. You know how it is," said Nina nonchalantly.

"I see... so what's your progress on that crossword puzzle?"

"Um.. I've only got two words."

"Ah."

They were silent again. Nina shifted uncomfortably, occasionally stealing glances at Hiroki.

"So, what type of music do you like?"

"Um.. I really like Pop."

"I see."

"You know, I really like the sound of the guitar... I think it makes the song sound so much better," Nina blurted out, surprising Hiroki.

"Really? I do too! In fact, I play the guitar. Maybe we can compose a song together one day!"

"I'd like that."

They tossed their trash into the trashcan, and walked out. They headed toward the bookstore, since Nina insisted. When they arrived, Nina walked quickly to the Young Adult section, and browsed through the novels. She picked one that looked interesting. _Lock and Key_ by _Sarah Dessen_ had caught Nina's eye. It was a hardback cover, and the front was pink with a lock shape on the front. Nina decided that this was the book she wanted to read. Hiroki patiently waited as Nina paid for her book.

"Nina, are you hungry?"

"A little..."

"Let's go get some lunch!"

"Okay!"

"What do you want to eat?" asked Hiroki letting Nina have the first pick.

"Hm... I'm in the mood for sushi! Is that okay?"

"Sure! I love sushi!"

They walked off to a nearby restaurant, and ordered several plates of sushi. Nina hungrily stuffed the sushi in her mouth, savoring the taste. Hiroki looked at her a smiled, thinking that she was really cute. Nina looked up at him, and returned the smile causing Hiroki to blush slightly.

"I had fun hanging around with you today Hiroki!" said Nina after they had finished their lunch.

"Me too! We should hang out more often!"

"Yeah, maybe next time we can invited Kaji and Ayu!"

"That'd be great."

"Well, I'll see you on Monday!" said Nina waving before heading home.

"Right," said Hiroki watching her leave.

He walked off to his home, and they walked their seperate ways.

**Agh, another short chappie ): I can't seem to write anything longer! siigh Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I am SOOOO sorry about not updating for like.. 3 months? Ugh. But, since it's winter break, I am back! (:**

* * *

Ayu stepped back, admiring her work. She rested her hand under her chin, studying the strokes of paint on the canvas. Her thoughts were interrupted when a group of laughing children passed by. Where was she, you might ask? The park. On the canvas was a picture of the fountain, families, and the clock. Smiling at her finished product, Ayu set it to dry. Wiping her brow, Ayu sat down on a bench, taking a big sip out of her water bottle.

"Hey, cool painting," said a male voice.

Ayu looked up to see a boy about her age, with smoky grey eyes, light brown hair, and grin on his face.

"Oh, thanks!" Ayu replied smiling.

"You're welcome! Oh, by the way, my name is Kenji."

"Ayu."

They shook hands and exchanged shy smiles. Kenji sat down on the bench next to her, and they began discussing art together.

* * *

"I'll see you later, bro!"

"Okay, later!" replied Kaji, walking out of the basketball court. He had just won a match, and was glowing with pride.

"Hey, Kaji, wanna go get some ice cream at the park?" asked a fellow teammate.

"Sure!"

* * *

"Did you really spill _red paint _on a girl who was wearing white pants?!" asked Ayu giggling.

"Yeah, it was a disaster. She was so mad at me that she even slapped me!"

"Hahaha! Wow, that really sucks!"

"Yeah, I learned not to carry red paint around girls now."

"Well, that's a good thing! No more embarassing moments for other girls!" said Ayu smiling. Kenji returned the smile, making Ayu blush.

"You look cute when you blush," he said, making Ayu blush even harder.

"T-thank you!"

He responded with a warm smile.

* * *

"Kaji, what flavor would you like?"

"Hmm... vanilla is fine."

"One orange flavor and one strawberry please!"

Kaji turned to see a boy with brown hair taking an order. He watched as the boy thanked the employee and return to a bench with a girl who had long black hair. _Wait, is that... AYU?!_ Kaji thought.

He watched as Ayu thanked the boy and started talking to him. Kaji clenched his fist, and began walking over.

"KAJI! WHERE ARE YOU GOING? I HAVE YOUR ICE CREAM!"

Ignoring his teammate, Kaji stomped over.

"Ayu?! What are you doing with this guy?" asked Kaji angrily.

"Um... we were just talking. Why are you so angry?"

"Oh, I'm Kenji, nice to meet you!" said Kenji trying to break the tension.

"Listen, punk, you stay away from her!" screamed Kaji, grabbing Kenji's collar.

"Kaji! What are you doing?! We were just talking!" Ayu said franticially trying to break them apart.

"So, this is the type of girl you are, huh?"

"Kaji, what are you talking about?"

"You played with my heart, and all of a sudden you're going off with another guy?!"

"Kaji! It's not what you think!"

"I think it's exactly what I think," said Kaji before turning around and walking in the opposite direction.

"Wow, your boyfriend is _really_ protective..." said Kenji in shock.

"He's not my boyfriend," said Ayu rubbing her forehead.

_He probably will be soon_ thought Kenji.

* * *

"Damn Ayu!" said Kaji punching the wall in his room. "Why is she making me feel this way?!"

He slumped down the wall with his head in his lap, thinking about Ayu...

**Ahh, well that was a tense chapter! :) I hope to update more oftenn! DX please review! 3 **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! Sorry for the delay... I really had no idea what to write for the next chapter. But, for some reason, I felt inspired to write again :)**

* * *

Nina peeked into the dance room. _Great! No one's here yet! _With a grin on her face, Nina quickly changed into her dance clothes. Feeling energetic, she decided to do a hip hop dance. Plugging her iPod into the speakers, Nina turned up the volume. As the beats of the song filled the room, Nina began her routine. _No ballet moves today, Nina. This time, I'm going to go all out!_

"Nice moves."

Spinning around, Nina's eyes were met by Hiroki's grin.

"Hiroki!" Nina shouted as she skipped towards him.

"Hi, Nina. I came here because Kaji told me that Ayu was playing with his feelings the whole time!"

"What...? But Ayu would NEVER do that! She's the TOTAL opposite of that! Thanks for telling me this, I've got to talk to Ayu this minute!"

Nina quickly ran into the dressing room, changed, bid Hiroki farewell, and ran out to look for Ayu.

* * *

"Here. This tea will help calm you down."

Ayu looked up and smiled, "Thanks, Kenji."

Kenji smiled in return and sat down across from her in the cafe.

"I don't know what's gotten into Kaji, jumping into conclusions like that. I'm sorry to say this, but he acted really stupid!" Ayu said angrily, slamming her cup onto the table.

"Well, this just shows how much you mean to him, Ayu. He likes you... maybe even loves you!" remarked Kenji with a sigh.

"L-love me? Ha. That's impossible. From his past actions, he was just fooling around. He has all these girls waiting on his hands and feet!"

"Hmm... perhaps. But, why would his reaction be so strong after seeing you by my side?"

"Maybe it's just all show, but he's really making TOO big of a deal about this!"

"AYU!"

Turning around, Ayu was greeted by a panting blonde haired girl.

"Nina?"

"Ayu! Hiroki told me the HORRIBLE news!"

"Horrible news?"

"KAJI AND YOU FOUGHT AND HE THINKS YOU WERE PLAYING WITH HIS FEELINGS!"

"Me?! Playing with HIS feelings?!" Ayu asked angrily, "He's the one who was playing with MY feelings. Who does he think he is?!"

"It doesn't matter who's fault it is, Ayu. Just confront him and keep telling him he was TOTALLY mistaken!"

"Why should I care whether or not he's with me?"

"Because, Ayu, he could be THE ONE."

"The ONE?"

"You know... like your soulmate!"

"Oh, please. As if a guy like Kaji would EVER be my soulmate."

"What is that supposed to mean?" came a voice from behind Ayu

"K-kaji?"

"What do you mean by that Ayu?"

Kaji's eyes pierced into Ayu's grey orbs. For a minute, Ayu's heart skipped a beat. She was frozen and unable to say a word.

"I-i--"

"Don't you know how I feel about you, Ayu?" asked Kaji while pulling her closer.

Ayu slapped his hand away, and everyone gasped in shock. Kaji froze, just staring at her while she glared at him.

"Guys like you DISGUST me. You think that just because you're good looking I'll fall head-over-heels for you?" Ayu scoffed, "Well, guess what? You're wrong. Don't give me that sympathetic look. You don't DESERVE my pity."

"Ayu! Why are you acting this way?" Nina asked in panic.

"Nina, don't interfere. Please." Nina nodded and kept silent.

"Ayu, please. I was stupid and I was really jealous. Please just forgive me," Kaji begged desperately.

"Maybe, we should take a break from each other. It will be good for us," Ayu said remaining composed, "Until then, I hope you change."

Ayu walked out of the cafe with Nina following her. Kaji watched as she walked away from him, from his life, and she never looked back.

**That's all I have for now.... I think it's actually pretty bad. But, hopefully it'll get better. I think my story is a bit random and jumpy :/ Sorry.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated in almost a year? Omg. Thank you to the readers who waited ! :/ I honestly have to say I have no idea where this story is going.**

Months had passed and Ayu and Kaji had not spoken a word to each other. Passing by the hallways was awkward as the two didn't know how to face each other after their spat. Nina had watched them, worried about Ayu. Kaji walked through the halls, still trying to muster up the strength to talk to Ayu. He was so busy thinking to himself that he pay attention to where he was going.

"OW!" Kaji heard a girl's voice. He widened his eyes.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going—"

His voice caught when he saw who it was. It was Akiho Hirota, the most popular girl in the school. Although she was a year older than him, he couldn't help but feel a _slight_ attraction to her—after all, she _was_ very pretty.

"Oh, Kaji! I didn't see you there. It's totally fine." She smiled at him warmly.

A blush spread through his cheeks and he suddenly got really nervous. So this is what the guys on the baseball team meant when they said Akiho "hooked" them.

"Kaji-kuunnn~ There's this party and anyone who is _anyone_ is going to be there. And… well… I'm hosting the party." She handed him an invite. "I hope you can come!"

She looked up at him with puppy dog eyes so he couldn't refuse.

"O-of course I'll be there!"

"Perfect! I'll be waiting. Bye!"  
She walked away gracefully. Kaji sighed. Maybe this party would help him forget about his problems… for a while.

* * *

Ayu stepped outside, hoping to get some fresh air. She walked over to the bench and sat down. She sighed as she thought about the event between her and Kaji. She didn't know what to do or say to him anymore. She wished she could take back all the words she said. She glanced to her right and saw Kaji talking to Akiho Hirota. Ayu looked at them suspiciously. _Since when did they talk?_ She sneaked up to where they were standing and hid behind a bush.

"Kaji-kuunnn~ There's this party and anyone who is _anyone_ is going to be there. And… well… I'm hosting the party." She handed him an invite. "I hope you can come!"

Ayu watched on with wide eyes. There was no way Kaji would go to a party like that, would he?

"O-of course I'll be there!"

Ayu was shocked. Kaji was different than what she had expected. Because of Akiho's pretty face he would immediately go? She huffed in anger and stomped off, not even bothering to watch on. She knew she had to speak to Nina about this; after all, it was her best friend who gave her the best advice. She spotted Nina ready to walk out of the school.

"Nina!"

"Ayu!" Nina turned around and smiled. "Are you going home too?"

"Yeah, but I need to talk to you too. Are you busy today?"

"Nope."

"Okay."

They both walked toward Ayu's house, talking about school and what had happened. They didn't really talk about Ayu and Kaji's situation because Nina was afraid of what would happen if she brought it up. They reached Ayu's house and went in.

"I'm home! I brought Nina with me too," Ayu announced as her mom stepped into the doorway.

"Welcome home and it's nice to see you again Nina!"

"Thank you Mrs. Tateishi!"

The two walked up to Ayu's room and put their stuff down.

"Okay, tell me what happened."

"Well, today I saw Kaji accepting an invite from Akiho to this party she's hosting…"

"Wait, Akiho Hirota? I didn't know they talked!"

"Me neither… until today."

"Hm… well I thought you were mad at him, Ayu."

"I am… but I really want this tension to be over."

"Then, why don't you just talk to him? I'm sure he wants this whole situation to be over too."

"But, I'm too scared that he's just going to hate me. After all, I did blow up in his face and sad some things I shouldn't have."

"Ayu, you were angry. He knows that. Stop being so stubborn and just go up to him! I'm pretty sure he wants to mend your relationship too. You have no idea how much he likes you, Ayu! Why are you so oblivious?"

Ayu looked at Nina shocked. Kaji liked her? Of course, why else would he have been so angry about her hanging out with Kenji? Speaking of Kenji, she hadn't really talked to him after the spat. He seemed to have avoided her. Did he purposely start this argument between her and Kaji? No way. Kenji wasn't like that… right?

"Hello? Earth to Ayu!"

Ayu snapped out of her thoughts. "Huh? Oh sorry Nina. I didn't know Kaji liked me! I guess I am just really oblivious…"

"Yes you are! But, Kaji still has feelings for you. I confirmed it with Hiroki."

"Really? Maybe I can contact Kaji before he goes to the party?"

"Or, you can just go to the party and talk to him there!"

"But, I didn't get invited Nina!"

"Don't worry. Hiroki can get us in," Nina said with a wink.

Ayu was just shocked and stood there. She had no idea Nina was so devilish, but she was excited nonetheless.

* * *

Kaji walked into the Hirota household, looking around at the rest of the guests. Loud music was playing and people were dancing, chatting, or drinking. Some people he didn't recognize waved at him, so he waved back. He was then greeted by Akiho herself.

"Hey, Kaji! I'm so glad you made it!"

"Um, yeah. Well I told you I'd be here, didn't I?"

"Well, sometimes bad boys don't keep their promises, right?" She smiled up at him innocently. Kaji didn't know how to respond to that. The door opened. They both turned and were shocked to see Hiroki, Nina, and Ayu.

"What is _she_ doing here? Crashing my party?" Akiho asked distastefully.

They watched as Ayu mingled around the room, chatting with mostly everyone. It was just like Ayu to be the center of attention without trying. She turned and looked at him. Their eyes met and she smiled. He was shocked. Did she just smile at him? She motioned for him to come over, which slightly annoyed Akiho. Ignoring Akiho, Kaji walked over to Ayu wondering what she wanted.

"Hi, Kaji." She looked nervous as she talked to him, not looking at him in the eyes.

"Uh, hey Ayu. What did you need?"

Ayu looked at him. He looked genuinely concerned. She remembered what Nina said about him liking her and her heart raced.

"I'm really sorry Kaji for what I said that day…" She looked away, too nervous to see his reaction.

He was shocked once again. She apologized! He didn't have to do anything. He was really happy.

"It's okay, Ayu. I'm really glad you decided to talk to me. Really." He smiled at her sweetly. Ayu smiled back.

"Let's get out of here. This party is pretty lame," said Kaji holding out his hand.

"Okay!"

The two left the party, leaving a fuming Akiho and an extremely happy pair: Hiroki and Nina.

**Okay! There you go! I'm sorry if it's not as good as you guys expect. Honestly, I just write on the spot. I don't have a real idea. If you guys want something specific to happen, please message me! 3 Thanks to everyone who waited! I love you all **


	9. AUTHOR NOTE

Author Note!

Sorry guys, but I think I'm going to discontinue this story. Honestly, I had no idea where it was going and I'm sure most of you are uninterested in it now. I'm thinking of a new story to write, and this time I will plan it thoroughly! Thank you for all of your positive reviews. They definitely helped me continue this story more! Please check out me & my friend's story "A Little Thing Called Fate" on FictionPress though! We are trying our best to plan it out. The first chapter is a little shaky, but it would be nice to have all your support!. A special thank you to **AznMistress**! You were the one who reviewed the most and gave me the most support. Thank you so much! Please keep an eye on my next story! I'm still thinking about it, but I think it should come through soon. I'm so sorry that I'm not continuing it. I will continue, however, if you give me more ideas for the story. :) So, for now I guess this is a HIATUS message?

Love,

akuablu22!


End file.
